


Princess of Infinite Space

by Night_Train_FM



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Train_FM/pseuds/Night_Train_FM
Summary: Every night in the Organization's castle, Kairi sees familiar strangers in her dreams.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Princess of Infinite Space

Kairi had always felt strangely comforted in libraries. The smell of old books, the rustling of pages, cosy armchairs and cushions - it all added up to something ineffable, undefinable. For all that she loved the beach as a kid, if things ever got _really_ rough - if she had a bad day, if someone at school was awful to her, if the nightmares came back - she knew exactly where to turn to. She'd tuck herself into some out-of-the-way corner and lose herself in stories of wondrous, far-off places until Sora or Riku or Selphie came to dig her out.

So it came as no surprise that she dreamt of a library every night she spent in the Organization's prison cell. Sometimes it was the one from the islands, others it was the one from Hollow Bastion - her birth home, the one she knew she should remember, but which she could only really recall sprinting through with Heartless nipping at her heels. But in her dreams, it was as quiet and peaceful as it must have been in that far-off childhood stolen from her by Ansem and Maleficent.

What did surprise her was that she was never alone. Faces constantly flitted in and out, and she couldn't put names to any of them - although some were so familiar it tore at her heart.

There was a boy with red hair around her age, like the man who'd dragged her into all this except with a decade or more taken off him. There was a woman with blue hair and a knowing, reassuring look. And there was an old woman who - who -

Every night she saw that face, she woke up choking on her own sobs.

The details always eluded her, vanishing within hours or minutes. Whatever they had to say - questions, words of encouragement or comfort - just would not stick.

It wasn't until Riku handed her Destiny's Embrace that she started to realize what they had been trying to tell her.


End file.
